PrussiaxReader: Give Me Your Hand
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Given an offer you can't refuse, you follow two members of the BTT to the bar, only to realize that the vibrations of the music won't be the only wonderful thing you'll have. (Crappiest summary ever! XP)


So, my idea came from this! -** watch?v=outE_ScuB6I** I do hope you enjoy and listen while you read, don't Watch the video until you finish reading though! I Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

I turned, eyes wide as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I grinned at Francis and watched as he and Antonio shared a look. I raised my eyebrows and nudged him.

_What is it?_ I asked him curiously. I saw him chuckle and he poked my nose before he raised his hands.

_Would you like to go to a club tonight?_ My eyebrows shot up at the question and his head flew back. I knew he was laughing at me and I huffed and crossed my arms. My chin was turned back towards him and he signed quickly to keep my attention. _I'm sorry dear. I was just laughing at your reaction. Yes, I'm serious. Would you like to go to a club? I have a dear friend of mine I'd like you to meet._ I frowned slightly and gave him a look.

_A friend? You know I don't like meeting new people. If only because of my ears. Besides, why a club anyways?_ I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me. He smiled and looked at Toni.

_Because_, the Spaniard took over, _you may not be able to hear music, but you can feel the vibrations, yes?_ I nodded and grinned at the prospect of being surrounded by the wonderful vibrations the stereo would give off. _And trust me, Gilbert's not like any other person, I promise._ I sighed, but gave a grudging nod.

_Alright fine, but if this turns out like your last 'friend', then I'll beat the both of you, got it?_ I told them, standing up to head home. Both of them nodded, excited grins on their faces. _Text when and where later. I'll see you guys later._ I waved to them and began the long walk home. I couldn't believe I was going to let them drag me out of the comfort of my home and into a hot, sweaty, drunken club.

I was friends with very few people, Francis and Antonio being two of those few. They were the only ones who had gone out of their way and learned sign language to be able to speak with me. I knew Antonio's boyfriend, Romano and his brother Feliciano. Both were understanding and, for the most part, relatively nice. I knew Francis' long time crush, Arthur and I'd heard about the third member of their 'Bad Touch Trio', but I'd never met him. I had a nagging feeling that was who I would be meeting tonight.

I got to my apartment and felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled the device out and found that Francis had sent me the time and place to meet him tonight. I answered quickly and went to get a shower before I ate and got ready.

I sighed and pulled my hair into a messy bun, trying to get it to look right, but failing amazingly well. I groaned, at least I thought I had anyway, and pressed my forehead against the mirror. The clothes had really been no problem, a flashy, but not too showy top and knee length neon blue shorts; but what use were cloths when you couldn't do makeup or hair. I looked down at my phone to see that Francis and Antonio were coming in. I walked out of the bathroom and waved to them as they walked in.

_Are you ready?_ Francis asked. I gave a sort of sick look and dropped my head into my hands. I looked up as an arm was rested on my shoulder and saw him grinning. He jerked his head towards the bathroom and I followed. I was surprised with the skill and speed that he applied different shades of makeup and then pulled my hair back. I looked into the mirror and grinned.

_Perfect, yet again oh great Jedi_, I told him. He laughed and shook his head, leading me back out. Antonio gave me the thumbs up and we were out the door and headed to the club. I couldn't stop the grin that worked its way onto my face as we stopped in front of the small club. Francis took one arm and Antonio took the other. I could feel the vibrations running up through my feet and pounding in my head as we walked through the door.

I could feel it tugging my body onto the dance floor before I had even gotten a single drink in me. I had only been to a club once before and it was now a complete blur. I looked at Francis, a pleading look in my eyes and he kissed my cheek and shoved me towards the crowd of jumping and dancing bodies. I couldn't hear a single thing, not the loud, ear splitting music, not the calls of people yelling to one another or the shouts of people screaming into their cell phones, but that didn't matter.

I swayed and spun with the beating of the drums and the strum of the bass guitar. I could feel the vibrations working their way up my feet and into my chest. I grinned, actually kind of happy I couldn't hear anything. I'd lost my hearing at a very young age, I knew how to speak very little, and I'd learned to live that way. I didn't mind not being able to hear. It's just who I was and this was an exhilarating feeling in itself.

I felt vibrations in the floor quell for a moment and then start back up, meaning a new song had started up. I stopped dancing and looked around for my companions. I found them in the black lit room and pushed and worked my way towards them. I was practically spat out of the mass, and I toppled into someone. I began stuttering halting, very nervous and very slow sounding apologies.

The man turned around and my heart practically stopped. He was deathly pale with almost white skin and slivery hair. He was dressed head to toe in black and it made his skin glow under the black lights. His eyes, though, were what really caught me. They were a shining, handsome red that held a healthy amount of mischief and laughter.

He began trying to quell my worries and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Francis was grinning at my expression and I realized this was the 'friend' he'd wanted me to meet. I growled slightly and turned towards him.

_Now that's not fair! You know I have a thing for albinos!_ I signed angrily. He laughed and ruffled my hair. He talked to the man behind me and winked. I took a calming breath and turned back to the man. He had a look of wonder in his ruby eyes as he looked from me to the Frenchman. _What'd you tell him?!_ I asked impatiently.

_I simply told him about your disability._ My eyes widened and he shook his head. _And he doesn't mind in the least._ I turned to looked at the man and he grinned sheepishly.

_Hello._ I was stunned as he very slowly began making signs with his long, nimble looking fingers. _My name's Gilbert. Would you mind… if I showed you something?_

_Please do._ I didn't know if he could read my fingers, but I knew Francis would translate if he didn't. He did look to the blonde and then grinned widely. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. I resisted the urge to start dancing as the rhythm pounded through my body and watched as Gilbert yelled to the DJ.

The blonde looked at me and then smirked. Gilbert flushed slightly and smacked the other in the back of the head. He laughed and bobbed his head. Gilbert once more pulled me through the mass of bodies and I swallowed as everyone made a circle around me and Gilbert. I looked around and saw Francis by the bar, standing on a stood trying to get my attention.

_Just stay calm and watch him!_ I nodded nervously and turned back to the tall albino smiling wickedly at me. He brought his fingers up and I snickered at his shakiness. _Think you can keep up?_ I laughed and nodded vigorously. He licked his lips and I smiled as I felt the floor start vibrating. Gilbert took a steadying breath and I watched as he began signing rather quickly.

_Dressed in your Friday best and ready to impress, whoa-oh. I like the show, oh oh, and can I say that you're the prettiest girl that I know, or will ever know._

So give me your hand. Got a record on the table and I think it's gonna, gonna make you wanna let go. An opportunity to get a little wild, baby, can I get a smile, smile, damn, I hope so. Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat

I grinned as he began the quick finger motions to keep up with the lyrics. He, Francis and Antonio had planned this and he had been practicing this song for quite a while. His fingers were steady and he managed a smile as he saw that everything clicked in my head. I giggled and began swaying along with the vibrations.

_She said, "I love this song. I've heard it before, and it stole my heart. I know every word." She's gonna dance all night, night 'til it hurts, singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

Give me your hand! Give me your hand! She said, "This is the best song ever, best song ever."

I winked at him and began dancing around him. He halted for a moment in his signing but quickly picked back up and followed me. I glanced around and saw everybody dancing and cheering around us. I flushed as I realized how much attention we were getting. A hand landed on my arm and I looked back to Gilbert. He smirked and waved his hands in front of my face, reminding me to watch him.

_Music colliding with the words singing what you wanna say. I hope it's my name (hey hey). And every time you hear it you'll remember this night again, again and again._

So give me your hand 'cause I'm ready and I'm able and I'm thinking' I can make you finally wanna let go. Just to show you my affection turn the speakers up to ten and then eleven 'til we break the windows. Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat!

I sighed happily as I spun myself around. I'd never done this before. Been close to anyone, or danced around without a care in the world. The lyrics were wonderful and I had a feeling they were coming from more than just his fingers. I looked around quickly, trying to keep the beat in my head and saw Antonio and Francis were at the edge of the crowd, grinning cheekily at me.

_She said, "I love this song. I've heard it before, and it stole my heart. I know every word." She's gonna dance all night, night 'til it hurts singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

Give me your hand! Give me your hand! She said, "This is the best song ever, best song ever."

I yelped as I was pulled forward towards Gilbert. I didn't know what he was doing but I could feel his lips moving against my cheek. It hit me suddenly that he was singing the words against my skin so I could still understand but so he could dance with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him chuckle through the massive vibrations running through my body.

_We're not coming down. You're all mine. Keep you in the sound. We're so high. Rocket to cloud nine. When we're turning up the best song ever, best song ever._

She said, "I love this song. I've heard it before, and it stole my heart. I know every word." She's gonna dance all night, night 'til it hurts singing the best song ever, best song ever!

I pulled back, knowing the next part to the song anyways. I grabbed his hand and spun around, urging him to keep dancing. He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. He leaned in, making me blush bright red. He smiled, brushing a small strand of hair back behind my ear. My eye widened as he closed the gap and pressed his lips to mine.

_She said, "I love this song. I've heard it before, and it stole my heart. I know every word." She's gonna dance all night, night 'til it hurts singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

Give me your hand! O-whoa-o-o-o-oh-oh. Give me your hand! She said, "This is the best song ever, best song ever."

He pulled back and I saw his red eyes shining. I hadn't even realized the vibrations had changed as he pulled me back to the bar. I held my fingers to my lips, looking around to see people clapping and cheering as I was have dragged back to the rest of the group. I saw Francis talkin animatedly to Gilbert and I couldn't keep up his lips were moving so fast. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me.

_Francis, I… I like him. It was fun, so much fun. Ask him… will you ask him if I can see him again. I would really like to get to know him better._ I saw the Frenchman's blue eyes widened and he looked back to Gilbert. I nodded and he told the albino what I'd said. He looked at me and grinned widely before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he spun my around. He set me down and I looked at him, the biggest grin imaginable on my face.

I very slowly opened my mouth and tried to word it correctly. _Tha… thank… you._ The words felt odd, and I couldn't hear them as they left my mouth, but I think I got the message across. His beautiful eyes widened again and he kissed me deeply. I grinned as he mouthed something almost unintelligible against my lips. _You're welcome._

He pulled away and I wiped at the tears starting to fill my eyes. A worried look flitted across his face and I cupped his cheek quickly. _H-happy._ I told him, stuttering at the unusual feel. He smiled and kissed my nose. I looked back at Francis and signed to him. _Thank you so much Francis._ He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I looked back to Gilbert and saw him flushing pink and trying to keep me from turning around. I managed to look over my shoulder and saw Toni singing away, and when he noticed me looking he started signing so I could understand.

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G. _ and Gilbert, sitting in a tree._ I blushed the same shade as Gilbert and grinned. This had been worth it. I may not have been able to hear anything, but that didn't stop me from living. I was surprised though, I didn't think that Francis' friend would care _that_ much. I turned and saw Gilbert talking to Francis and I leaned into his chest. He raised his eyebrows slightly but wrapped his arms around my middle. Maybe one day I might even be able to hear again, and get to hear what this silly, wonderful albino sounded like.


End file.
